Alarme
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Lorsqu'une alarme sonne, c'est qu'elle prévient d'un danger, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi une alarme sonne tout autour de lui, alors que le danger n'est pas apparent ?


**Titre :** Alarme  
><strong>Fandom : <strong>Salut les Geeks.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> SLG appartient à son concepteur, Mathieu Sommet.  
><strong>Personnagespairings : **Le Présentateur, Maître Panda, le Geek, le Hippie, le Patron, le Prof.  
><strong>Genre<strong>** :** Triste, angst.  
><strong>Notes :<strong> Cet OS sort carrément de mon registre habituel. Je l'ai écrit d'une traite, sans correction ni relecture.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> K+.

* * *

><p>Une alarme assourdissante résonnait de partout.<br>Elle semblait provenir de nulle part et de tous les recoins de l'espace.  
>Il avait beau se retourner dans tous les sens, regarder vers le haut, chercher du regard en bas, l'angoisse de ne pas savoir d'où venait cette fichue alarme lui plombait l'estomac.<br>La bile au bord des lèvres, il inspira profondément, tentant d'oublier qu'il était seul.

Seul dans le néant.  
>Ce néant aux diverses nuances de gris. À bien y réfléchir, il n'était pas certain que le haut, le bas, voire les côtés existaient dans cette dimension. Il y avait du gris à perte de vue, un horizon sans fin. Il n'osait toucher le sol, gris lui aussi, du plat de ses mains, de peur de réaliser quelque chose.<p>

Seul, avec une alarme rugissant une urgence, alertant un danger immédiat, prévenant une mort prochaine.  
>Ses tripes l'interprétaient de cette manière et cette constatation ne lui plaisait absolument pas.<p>

« Maître Panda » l'interpella une voix nasillarde sur sa gauche.

Le Geek courrait vers lui en agitant une main. Maître Panda était sûr d'y avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans cette direction et de n'y avoir rien remarqué, surtout une forme humain. Et voilà que les autres débarquaient de nulle part.  
>Jamais il n'aurait cru que même la présence du Patron le réconforterait.<br>Il reçut le Geek dans ses bras, remarquant le tremblement de ses bras et le regard de chien mouillé. Fronçant des sourcils, ce gosse était un trouillard, Maître Panda leva les yeux vers ses compères et ce qu'il lut ne lui plaisait absolument pas.  
>Le Hippie semblait soucieux, sérieux et surtout, terriblement lucide.<br>Le Patron était, lui, découragé, les épaules formaient un triangle de découragement au lieu de l'habituel carré viril qu'affichait le criminel  
>Les larmes du Geek qui trempaient son Kigurumi semblaient complètement futiles et pas importantes. Dans un état second, alors que l'alarme retentissaient toujours plus fort, Maître Panda étreignait le gosse dans ses bras fébriles, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rare. L'humidité qu'il ressentait sur son torse n'était pas comparable à la sensation que son sang se déversait et coulait à flot sur le sol.<br>« Non… » ce n'était qu'un murmure tellement bas que seul le Geek l'entendit. La personnalité joueuse serra davantage l'animal qui ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et il se rendit compte que son homologue réalisait ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Il essaya de capter son regard, en vain. Le teint livide du Panda égalait presque sans mal le pelage blanc du costume.  
>« Gros. »<br>Le Hippie appela Maître Panda.  
>« Hey, la boule de poil. »<br>Même le Patron s'y mettait, inquiet de la non réaction de son collègue.  
>« Maître Panda » gémit le Geek, en secouant l'animal par les épaules, ne récoltant qu'un regard voilé et une litanie de « non » qui se lisait sur les lèvres, l'alarme couvrant la prière aveugle.<br>« Et pourtant, c'est le cas, nous allons tous mourir » confirma une voix coincée.  
>Le Prof s'approcha doucement, la mine contrite, derrière le Hippie. Il lançait un regard désolé à la plus jeune personnalité.<br>« C'est la fin. »  
>« Non » refusa Maître Panda en secouant la tête.<br>« T'entends cette saloperie d'alarme gamin ? » Le Patron leva un doigt vers le haut. « Elle nous dit _vous allez crever comme les merdes que vous __ê__tes_. »  
>« Non. »<br>« Je suis désolé Maître Panda, Mathieu est en train de mourir »  
>« Non, on peut faire… on doit faire quelqu-»<br>« T'es con comme une bite ou tu le fais exprès ?! » s'emporta le Patron en le saisissant durement par le col de son kigurumi, éjectant le Geek qui se réceptionna sur le Hippie. « Tu le sens pourtant, non ? Tu le sens sur toi ?! tu le sens en toi ?! Ne fais pas semblant, nous le ressentons tous ! Mathieu s'est tranché la peau, il s'est tailladé les veines comme un chirurgien barbare et là, il patauge dans son sang ! »  
>Un sanglot bruyant troubla la fin de la tirade de l'homme en noir. Le Geek ne retenait plus ses pleurs et s'était effondré dans les bras du Hippie. Triste, l'homme de Babylone prodigua de douces caresses sur le dos, concentré à ne pas craquer lui aussi. Ses mains tremblaient autant que lors de ses périodes de manque.<br>Maître Panda jeta un regard choqué au Patron.  
>« On va crever, comme des moins que rien. »<br>La poigne sur son col se faisait moindre. Son homologue était à fleur de peau. Ils l'étaient tous. Ils le ressentaient tous. Ils partageaient tous le même souvenir.

Celui de Mathieu enfermé dans sa chambre.

Apathie totale avec de rares sursauts de colère.

Mathieu avait trouvé un long bout de verre souillé de sang. Il avait souri.

Alors, rassemblant assez de volonté pour se l'accaparer, il trancha sa camisole.

Il revoyait sa peau, blanche, presque translucide, il l'avait détaillé comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Puis sa main avait agis toute seule.

Éraflement.

Coupure.

Tranche.

Frénétique.

Sang.

Odeur. Cuivre. Envie de vomir.

Malaise. Délivrance.  
>Délivrance.<p>

Délivrance.

Délivrance !

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait hurlé de douleur. Il avait mal, il se faisait mal mais putain que la douleur l'accueillait à bras ouvert. Elle l'embaumait, elle le faisait sentir vivant.

Vivant avant que la mort ne le fauche de sa faux.

Il s'était effondré, les plaies à vifs, sanguinolentes, les yeux pleuraient.

Il était allongé, ignorant les voix dans sa tête qui n'existaient pas. Non, ils n'existaient pas. Il pleura encore plus. La douleur dans ses plaies n'égalait en rien celle de son cœur, meurtri et piétiné.

Il respirait à peine, il entendait une alarme, il sentait le sol vibrer, Mathieu mourrait.

.

Dans un recoin de son esprit, un Mathieu fantomatique aux yeux cernés marchait, perdu. Puis on l'agrippa par derrière et on l'enlaça avec force. Surpris, il leva ses bras mais sa tentative pour repousser la personne faite de blanc et de noir fut veine que deux autres paires de bras l'immobilisèrent sur les côtés. Des têtes châtain comme la sienne se collèrent contre son cou. Une personne se rajouta à l'embrassade et Mathieu les accueillit, une étrange chaleur se diffusait dans son corps immatériel. Il jeta un regard à l'homme resté en marge, les joues humides.  
>« Je te préfère avec ce sourire, gamin » dit l'homme.<br>« Viens là » répondit Mathieu.

Tous se regroupèrent autour du jeune schizophrène, profitant de sa présence, de sa chaleur morbide pour une dernière fois. Tous pleuraient à chaudes larmes car aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient mourir.  
>Mais tous furent heureux d'être englouti par cette alarme qui transperçait leurs oreilles en voyant le sourire lumineux que leur adressait leur Créateur, heureux de partager ce dernier moment intime, ensemble.<br>À jamais.


End file.
